Non-Judging Breakfast Club
The Non-Judging Breakfast Club This page is all about the fabulous foursome - The Non Judging Breakfast Club. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club consists of Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass. Usually considered as the show's main four characters and the essence of Gossip Girl. The show is usually at a climax when these guys all team up and help each other. These four have known each other ever since childhood and grew up together in the Upper East Side. 'NJBC Throughout The Seasons' 'Season 1' All four have on-again and off-again rivalries with each other throughout the first season. They all eventually come together towards the end of the season when they help Serena out, who was falling apart due to Georgina's return and a secret she knew regarding Serena's past. Blair is the first one to call them the Non-Judging Breakfast Club as she tells Serena that they're her best friends and that she can tell them anything. 'Season 2' Once more, this season follows a similar pattern as the last. The four of them have on-again and off-again friendships and rivalries with each other. By the time, the season closes, they all come together, once more, to help Serena out as she gets involved with a con-artist and gets arrested for ridiculous reasons. Blair, Nate and Chuck all come together to support her and help her deal with the con-artist and be released from prison. 'Season 3' This season, the four of them spend more time being friends rather than rivals. They don't have one specific climactic "coming together" storyline as the last two seasons, but instead they spend the entire season showing their immense support and love for each other as best friends. 'Season 4' This season, the gang team up and take down Juliet Sharp, a girl obsessed with Serena, and Vanessa who are trying to ruin Serena's future. A great scene that exemplified the fact that when put together these four are a force to be reckoned with. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLxKZhtwl8Q - 2.42 for take down 'Relationships' Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen They are the two main female characters of the book series and the novel series. Blair being the "Queen Bee" and Serena the "It Girl" of their world.They have known each other ever since childhood and continue to be best friends. They usually vacation around the world together, go shopping together, and reveal their darkest and most intimate secrets to each other. They consider each other as "sisters." However, at the same time, these two characters are also well known for their rivalries. They have several fights and competitions over boys, specifically Nate Archibald (early in the TV series and all throughout the novel series), colleges, "Queen Bee" status, and just advancement in life in general. At the end of the day, however, they are always there for each other and come back to each other, sometimes with the help of Nate and Chuck. They always look out for each other and have each other's back. Charles "Chuck" Bass and Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald ''' They are the two main male characters in the TV series (along with Dan Humphrey). However, in the novel series, Nate is the only main male character, and his circle of guy friends consist of Jeremy, Charlie, and Anthony, but not Chuck. Chuck is considered as the "Dark Knight" and Nate is "Golden Boy of the UES." The two have known each other since childhood and have been best friends since then. Nate and Chuck have many excursions throughout the world, do many risky, dangerous things, have many one-night stands with girls, and know each other incredibly well, just as Serena and Blair do. They are well known for the "Lost Weekend" where they have fun with women, booze, and several other things. Also, similar to the two girls, Chuck and Nate have misunderstandings and fights, but not as much as the girls do. In fact, the one thing the two of them really fought over was Blair (halfway through season 1 and another time towards the end of season 2). '''Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald and Blair Waldorf In the novel series, Nate and Blair are on-again and off-again. They are said to have dated ever since childhood. They are considered as a "perfect couple" by those around them, but those people are unaware of how their relationship is far from perfect. In the novel series, Nate harbors romantic feelings for their other best friend, Serena van der Woodsen. These feelings are usually the cause of Nate and Blair's constant on-again and off-again relationship. Towards the end of the novels, Nate ends up choosing Blair in Part 1 of the last book, but then chooses Serena in Part II. In the end, he ends up choosing neither and instead goes sailing around the world with his father's navy, mentor. In the TV series, Nate and Blair's relationship starts the same way as it does in the novels. In Season 1, they continue going on and off. By Season 2, they reach a point of mutual friendship. However, towards the end of Season 2, they reunite as high school comes to a close. Blair then realizes how Nate is just her first love and high school boy friend. They break up mutually and return to just being best friends. Though not romantically involved anymore, these two share a long history of romance and friendship. Because of this, they know each other extremely well and continue to have each other's back. Charles "Chuck" Bass and Serena van der Woodsen In the novel series, Chuck is only somewhat of a recurring character even though Gossip Girl blogs about him often, and though he and Serena have known each other since childhood, Chuck is not best friends with Serena, Blair, or Nate. In fact, most of the time, Serena and Chuck cannot stand each other. In the TV series, Chuck and Serena start out as being best friends (except in the Pilot where the producers originally planned on having Chuck be a villian) and ultimately become step-siblings when Lily van der Woodsen marries Bart Bass. Serena and Chuck share a very comical, but supportive sibling relationship. They have grown to genuinely care for each other. They have grown to fight and argue as siblings do and tease each other as siblings do. Serena considers Chuck as part of the family, though she was reluctant at first, just as Chuck was reluctant to become an "adoptive son" of Lily's. Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen Charles "Chuck" Bass and Blair Waldorf Category:Books Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Females